Italy is the Seme!
by FluffyNinja
Summary: Feliciano goes to visit Ludwig for one reason, and he's going to get what he came for. Some action in beginning. Goes to harder in third chapter. Bondage, toys,and sweet yaoi. Uke!Germany !
1. Italy Goes To See Germany

**Italy Goes To See Germany~**

Feliciano stood in the doorway of the large house, waiting for the answer from the other side. He tapped his foot and put his hand behind his back, humming to himself. He looked around for a moment, the large door still shut. He turned to see a beautiful lawn, and bright flowers, though he wasn't here to admire anything... Well almost. Though he wouldn't call it "admiring" per se.

"Vee~ Ludwig! Where are you?" He spoke impatiently to nobody in particular, just the birds or the bugs. He saw a small bench sitting to his right, nothing to his left. He looked back to the bench, wondering how long it had been since he last sat there. Not too long, but enough so that the had to really think about when. He shrugged and looked back to the door, finishing his exploration and interrupting his thoughts.

As soon as he forced himself out of his daydream, the large doors inched their way open. A tall muscular man opened the door. He seemed a little grogy, and was wearing his PJ's. A black wife-beater clung to his chest, and grey sweats hung loosely from around his waist. Feli looked the man up and down, "admiring" him. He put on his signature goofy smile and looked up at the German.

"Feliciano? What are you doing here?" Ludwig stood tall, even though it was obvious he had just woken up from a very deep sleep. He always had an amazing air of confidence about him, always on guard. Feli really liked that about him. Ludwig looked at his watch and sighed loudly. "Feliciano... Do you know what ti-"

He was cut off as the small Italian almost shouted, "Ciao Luddy~ How have you been?" He smiled brightly, rocking back and forth on his heels. He waited patiently, willing the German to let him in. Ludwig sighed and opened the door a little wider, allowing just enough room for Feli to walk in. His shoulder rubbed against Ludwig's chest, and a tingle ran down his arm. Oh god, how he wanted Ludwig right now.

"Feliciano, would you like anything?" Ludwig asked as he walked into the kitchen. Feli noticed he was walking a little slower, which meant he definitely got up just so he could answer the door. Feli knew Ludwig to be a light sleeper, so if something went bump in the night, he was up, but it always took him a minute to really wake-up.

"You..." He thought. "I want you..." but instead he said, out loud, "Ah, no~ I just came to say hi Luddy~" Feliciano sat down on Ludwig's couch in the living room. He could hear Ludwig in the other room, going through cabinets. He decided he'd get what he wanted, weather Ludwig knew or not...

Feli sat back on the large loveseat, and quietly unzipped his pants. He slowly slipped his hand inside, and wrapped it around his already hard member. Just being in this man's house was enough to make him feel this way. He bit his bottom lip, trying to keep himself from moaning to loud, or at all, if he could help it.

"Feliciano? Are you ok?" Ludwig was still looking for some water in the other room. It was to late for coffee, so he figured he would wait it out.

"A-ah, yea~... I'm ok." He managed a small whimper in reply. Feli slowly rubbed his own member, using his fingers to go in every direction and slide around every part of him. He wanted so badly for this to be the German man he yearned for.

Feli arched his back as he began to pump faster, leaning on the couch. "Oh god... Nngh!" He could feel himself grow closer to the edge, and he smiled with satisfaction a he stopped himself, leaving his erection alone, and waited patiently.

"Ludwig... Are you coming?" He called innocetly from the living room.

"Ja. Just give me a moment... Ah! Found it... I'm coming." Ludwig turned the corner of the kitchen and walked slowly to the living room, drinking a bottle of water. He took one look at Feli and choked. "G-gah!" He hunched over, trying to keep the water he just spit everywhere from getting on him. "Feliciano, what do you think you're doing?" He wiped the water and spit from his face, trying his best not to look over at the, now considered insane, Italian.

"Luddy~ I thought this was ok... We talked about it right...?" He opened his eyes wide and put his hands between his legs, just barely hiding his growing erection. Feli felt himself getting harder, wanting more, needing more.

"Feli... I don't know about this..." Ludwig said quietly, but it seemed like his legs had stopped listening. His hands and arms, too. He walked slowly over to where Feli sat, and reached out for him. Ludwig grabbed Feli's collar and pulled him close. "Feliciano... You dog." He smirked and tossed his bottle to the side, pulling Feli into a sloppy, yet passionate, kiss. He stood over Feli, still not on the couch, and put a hand behind the others head. He ran a hand through Feli's hair, and along his curl, tugging lightly.

"Nnh~ Ludwig..." Feli moaned with anticipation. He hoped he would get more, and leaned into the kiss he was now getting, urging Ludwig to go on. His back arched as his curl was touched, and his exposed member getting worse.

Ludwig pushed Feli back onto the couch, a hand running along the others body, yearning and eager for more, but he hesitated. Feliciano felt this and kissed him harder, pulling him closer. Ludwig pulled away to say something, "Feli, I don't think we should-" , but Feli wouldn't have it. He leaned up and grabbed Ludwig from behind, pulling him back down on top of himself by the others neck.

Ludwig raised an eyebrow and grunted a little. He sighed and pulled away, now aware that the smaller man would fight back. "Feli... I can't... Not with you. I'm not going to lie... I'm attracted to you, but I can't do this..." Ludwig sighed and stood, grabbing his water again, and taking a few swigs.

Feli automatically felt himself grow depressed and worried. Had he done something wrong? He thought maybe he wasn't good enough anymore. Or maybe... Was it that Ludwig really wasn't attracted to him anymore, and he was lieing out of pity? Feli could feel the anger boiling up inside him. How dare Ludwig love him out of pity? He stood, shoulders angled and broad.

"I'm sorry Feli..." Ludwig had turned and was now in the kitchen again, putting away the remains of his water for later. He leaned over into the fridge, setting the water down in the back, were Ludwig kept everything nice and organized.

Feli slowly stalked into the kitchen. He walked around the small island in the middle of the kitchen, and toward the sink were a few dirty pans lay. Feli grabbed a pan, making as little noise as possible, and slowly walked his way over to Ludwig. He pulled the pan over his head and walked closer... Closer... He was just behind Ludwig now, ready to stirke.

The German, stood from putting down the water, and scanned the fridge, he turned just in time to see the pan flying for the back of his head, out of the corner of his eye.

"Feli! What are you-?" He felt the searing pain in the back of his head, and a white flash erupted infront of his eyes. He felt the ground of his cold, hard tile floor, before it all went black.


	2. Italy Captures Germany

**Italy "Captures" Germany**

Ludwig woke with a dull pounding in his head. "Ugh... What the hell happened...?" He couldn't move, so he just lay there for a sec- Wait... Lay where? Ludwig's senses automatically kicked into over-drive. He tried moving his arm, and found it started to follow his direction. He tried his left. His other arm worked, too. "Alright... Time to find out were I am..." He spoke to no one in particular, more to just work himself through this situation.

Ludwig began to move, slowly, and found he gotten to an almost upright sitting position. He couldn't quite sit up, but his back could arch enough to look around. He lay back down, and sighed loudly. He couldn't quite see, the room was dark, only a lamp stood at the bedside. He reached out and was suddenly stopped. He urged his arm forward, but it wouldn't go. What was that cutting him on his wrist? He moved his legs, trying to get up, out of the bed. What was cutting his ankles?

Ludwig's eyes shot open with suprise as he realized what was going on. He was handcuffed... To a bed. He looked around in slight panic, trying to find something to help him escape. He searched frantically, but found nothing. He could just barely sat up, he was suprised he hadn't realized just _how_ strapped down he was until now. So how was he supposed to escape? "Nein... Can't give up..." Just as he finished thinking, a door opened, and a silhouetted figure stood in the hall, just outside the room.

"Hallo Ludwig~" Feli stood tall, and seemed to be holding something. Ludwig had to squint to see what it was. Was that... A whip? Ludwig's eyes widened, and he could feel he panic rise up in him again.

He pulled and struggled against the restraints, a small ball of horror forming in the middle of his chest. And yet... He couldn't help, but feel kind of... Turned on? No, he shook his head hard, not sure wat he had been thinking. He struggled more, still not quite able to sit up all the way.

Feliciano walked slowly over to the bed, circling it, his high heels making a dull clicking sound as he did. He stood at the end of the bed, his weight on one side, looking at Ludwig from behind. Feli held the whip in one hand, the loose end in the other, and he licked up the side, sending chills down Ludwig's spine. Wait, why chills? Ludwig shook again.

He looked Feli up and down, trying to figure out just what he was looking at. He started at the top. Feli was not wearing a hat, but around his neck was a lacy black bow, and as a shirt, he wore a plain tank-top with lace on the top and bottom. He wore only some bright pink underwear, with a small red bow and lace on the side. When Ludwig's eyes fell on the heels he saw, Ludwig could feel his member grow a little hard. They were sleek and high. One black, one red, and both up to Feli's mid-thigh's. The were thin, and there were no laces, but a simple zipper up the side. Ludwig shook his head, and looked away. What was he thinking?

"You cold Ludwig?" Feli asked inncocently, tilting his head a little to the side. He licked along the whip again, and saw Ludwig shudder, the handcuffs jingling. "Ludwig~ Do you need something to... Warm you up?" He smirked and walked to the side of the bed with a small table. He put his hand on the corner of it, and leaned over, letting Ludwig see him.

"Feliciano... What do you think you're doing?" Ludwig asked furiously. He hated being so... Defensless. He pulled harshly on the handcuffs again and again, but to no avail. He growled again and glared at Feli. "How dare you tie me up?"

Feli stood tall again, his anger coming back. "How dare _I_? How dare _you_! How dare you refuse _me_?" Feliciano was not a conceited person, but he had so willing given himself to Ludwig, and felt hummiliated for being turned down.

Feliciano silently opened the drawer on the small table he had leaned on. Ludwig was too bust trying to get free he hadn't noticed what Feliciano had pulled out, and he wouldn't know it, until it hit him. Feli took the lube he had pulled out and stood behind Ludwig, at the foot of the bed.

"Ludwig~ You never answered my question..." Feli silently coated his fingers with the gel, looking up to see Ludwig pulling against the restraints he had placed on him when he had gotten him here.

Ludwig kept his focus on the handcuffs, not seeing what Feli was up to. He tried again to sit up all the way, but had to fall back down to the bed. He saw slight movement near the end of the bed, and the sudden shift in weight as Feli climbed on the bed. "Feliciano. Why are you-" His eyes wdened as he felt a cold hand wrap around his member.

"N-nnh!" Ludwig looked down and saw Feli slowly working his way up to his face. Feli's hand was around Ludwig's member, and Ludwig could feel something hard and round slip down to the base of his member. "W-What are you doing? What are you starting?" His voice was hard, but there was a slight hint of seduction and lust to it.

Feli looked up, now hovering over Ludwig and smirked. "Ah Ludwig... This is only the beginning..."


	3. Italy Finishes The Job

**Howdy~ This chapter contains bondage and toys. Hardcore shit right thar. Thanks for the reviews on previous chapters and for reading my stuff. Love you guys~!**

**Italy Gets Down To ****Business**

Ludwig felt the cold ring slip down his hard member, and shivered again. "Feliciano. What was that?" He knew what it was though. He had used one once before. It was a ring you slip around one's member to keep them from cumming too soon, and it was amazing. He would never admit that though.

"Oh Luddy~ You know what it is..." He licked along Ludwig's chest longingly, and rubbed Ludwig's member. Ludwig clenched his teeth, trying not to moan. Feli was good at this. Ludwig's hips rocked against Feli's member, but he was unsure if that was to get away, or get more.

"F-Feli... You have to stop." His hands were now balled into fists as he tried to move, but he was still chained tightly to the bed. He pulled harshly against his restraints, still trying not to let any sounds that lingered just behind his lips to come out.

Feliciano ran his hand from the bottom of Ludwig's member to the top, and licked down Ludwig chest. He leaned down and grabbed the whip, tossing it to the other side of the bed. He saw Ludwig eye the whip, and said, "I don't think I'll need it unless you're bad...~" He kissed around Ludwig's memebr, but not on it. Yet.

Ludwig could feel himself wanting to moan. He bit his lip, and clenched his teeth harder, not wanting to give in. He pulled against the restraints, willing them to give way, but nothing happened, and he was held defenseless against the Italian. "Ironic..." He thought.

Feliciano slowly licked the edges of Ludwig's member, only the tip. A small moan escaped Ludwig's lips, and his back arched though he didn't want it to. He tried not to make it seem like he was enjoying this, but that was hard when he was acting lke this, and he felt like _this_. He could barely bend his legs, and hardly move his arms, but his legs tried wrapping around Feli. He shook again. No! What was he thinking?

Feliciano licked along the edges of Ludwig's member. He noticed it just stayed hard, but it didn't look like he was anywere near cumming, even though the ring was around his member. He would have to try harder. This man had a tolerance.

A quiet moan found it's way to the surface with each stroke of Feli's tongue on Ludwig's member. He tried to fight it, but he couldn't help but be turned on by this entire situation. He liked the harshness of it all, but he knew this was wrong. He always topped. He wodered what would happen when they got there...

Feli ,of course, already knew...He was going to fuck Ludwig, weather he wanted to be or not. He slowly pulled the entire length of Ludwig into his mouth and slowly bobbed his head up and down. He used his tongue along the bottom, and his teeth along the top. Ludwig moaned loudly this time through the mix of pain an pleasure. He arched his back again, and he stopped thinking about trying to stop. Just how he wanted more.

Feli moaned, making his mouth vibrate. This sent chills up Ludwig's spine, and he let out a low moan. He growled as he realized what had happened. "Feli... You're not going to like this when I break free..." Feliciano smiled and pulled away, licking the edge of Ludwig member as he did, and letting the pre-cum form a bridge from his mouth to Ludwig's member. He licked his lips, and leaned forward a little.

Feli licked along Ludwig's chest, and up to the nape of his neck. Ludwig growled as he felt Feli get closer to his e-zone. Feli didn't know where it was right? "Feliciano, stop this. Now." Ludwig tried to be serious through clenched teeth. Feli stayed quite in response and moved up to Ludwig's ear, nipping at it. Ludwig arched his back and let out a deep moan. "Sh-shit... Feliciano..." Ludwig's eyes flutterd half closed and he felt a tingling sensation run down to his member and back. His back arched, which cause his head to push closer to Feli's mouth.

Feliciano licked at the shell of Ludwig's ear, and bit the edges harshly. Ludwig's loud moans were enough to make him realize this was his "favorite spot" and that knowing this would help him out in the scheme of things. He moved his hand silently down to Ludwig's entrance, prodding the outside with a finger. Ludwig moved down onto Feli's finger, finally letting himself go. He didn't know wat he was doing, but he didn't care anymore. He just knew this felt _good_.

Feli pushed his finger into Ludwig harshly, curling it quickly and feeling the inside of Ludwig. He moved the finger round and slowly pushed it to the side, letting another finger find it's way inside. He scissored the two slow at first, but the pace became more rapid as Feli's heartbeat did. The Italian moaned in time with Ludwig and couldn't wait any longer. he pushed in a third finger, shivering at the sounds coming from the German.

Ludwig moaned despite his efforts not to, and rocked against Feli's fingers. He pulled against the cuffs, but remebered how real they were, and couldn't break them. His legs moved too, but he couldn't get them much of anywhere. These cuffs only allowed him and inch or two of moving space. He moaned again as a third finger was pushed in, and rocked his hips.

Feliciano curled and opened all three fingers, getting Ludwig to loosen up before he continued. Feli slowly pulled out all three fingers, making sure to rub the sides of Ludwig as he did. Ludwig's back arched as he felt the Italian pull away. Feli grabbed something from inside the drawer and moved back down Ludwig, a smirk plastered on his face.

Ludwig hadn't seen what Feli got, but based on the look he was given, he would enjo- I mean, hate evey second. He felt something cool and hard slip into his entrance, and shuddered. He could hardly force himself to look down, and all he saw was Feli looking up at him through lust filled eyes. From the angle Feli was, it was obvious he wasn't the one in Ludwig.

Suddenly, a small vibration was sent out, centered on his now penetrated entrance. Ludwig's moans deepened, and his back arched a little. Feli smirked and pushed the vibrator farther into Ludwig. He turned it up to the strongest setting and shoved it farther again.

Ludwig's eyes shot open and he felt his prostate being hit, along with the vibrations. He felt his erect member yearn to cum, but the cock-ring kept him from doing so. He moaned in pleasure, and rocked against the vibrator, wanting more. "Feli... Wh-when do I get to take off this ring?"

Feli smirked again and stood, leaving the vibrator going inside Ludwig. "When I say so... Of course." He reached his hand down and took off his shirt, then leaned over and took away the underwear he was wearing, throwing it to the ground. Ludwig watched as the scene unfolded, still twitching as the vibrator stayed in his entrance.

Feli slowly leaned over the bed and straddled Ludwig, his heels still on him, the part Ludwig seemed to notcie the most. Ludwig's back arched and the restraints rattled as he tried to pull and somehow ride out the orgasm that he couldn't have.

Feli pulled teh vibrator in and out, tormenting poor Ludwig. "Luddy~ Do you like it?" He smiled and continued to pull on the vibrator as he hovered above Ludwig, putting a hand on the man's chest.

Ludwig moaned in repsonse, unable to form comprehensive words. He arched his back, rubbing both his and Feli's erect members together harshly. Feli moaned and arched his back, pushing his whole lower body onto Ludwig.

He slowly pulled out the still full powered vibrator. He grinned silently leaned down getting dangerously close to wanting to send Ludwig over the edge, and licked the other's ear again, sending another wave of chills throughout his new toy's body. "Nnh! Feliciano..." He growled through the lust he felt, and pulled harder on the handcuffs holding him to the bed.

Feli put his hands around each of Ludwig's thighs and pulled him up. He held him there for a moment and licked the others thighs. "Ludwig... You ready?" He moaned though each lick he was giving.

Ludwig looked down, and caught Feli's gaze. "Feliciano, you don't need to-" He never had time to finish as the Italian forced his way into Ludwig. He was suprsingly big for his size, and Ludwig let out a growl that changed to a moan. Feli immeditaly began to push into Ludwig, and moaned as he did.

"V-Vee~ Ludwig!" He yelled the others name, and pushed harder into him, going deeper each time. He held onto Ludwg's hips and pushed him away and toward him with each thrust.

There was no need for that, becasue Ludwig was pushing onto Feli with each thrust, too. He rocked his hips back and forth, urging Feli in. Ludwig's eyes glazed over with lust and he yelled out Feli's name when his prostate was, once again, hit.

Feli's eyes widened a little as he notcied Ludwig's change, and angled himself to hit the same spot each time. He pushed into Ludwig and reached down, pumping the other's member.

Ludwig growled again, wishing so bad he could move right now. "F-Feli... Please! Take off the ring!" His back arched as he spoke as he tried to figure out how to get over this oragasm that he still couldn't reach. He felt his member throbbing, and couldn't reach down to remove the ring keeping him from cumming.

Feli smirked and kept thrusting and pumping Ludwig. "Just a little more~" He spoke through clenched teeth. Fel figured he would take off the ring after he came. Feli thrust into Ludwig, and felt his member throb from the pumping inside the other man. He groaned again, and could feel himself reach the edge.

Feli came harshly inside Ludwig, filling him to the brim with warm cum. Ludwig shivered and moaned as he felt Feli release himself inside of him. Feli took the hand around Ludwig's member and ran it up his length, pulling the ring away.

Ludwig felt his restriction being lifted, and sighed with relief. Feli pumped him a few more times, but that was all it took. Ludwig came fully and harshly over both of there stomachs, yelling out Feliciano's name as he arched his back, threw his head back, and his yelled, which slowly died down to a restricted growl.

Feli smirked and pulled out of Ludwig. He shuddered at the same time Ludwig did. He slid a hand down Ludwig's leg, and undid one handcuff. He slid his hand down the other, and removed the seocnd. He climbed on top of Ludwig and pulled off the third, then the fourh.

Ludwig lay under, and watched as Feli unchained him, his breath heavy. He sat, as Feli pulled away, straight up and looked at Feli. "I didn't know you coud..." He trailed off and watched as Feli smirked.

"Of course I can. I'm Italy..." He smiled, and sat on the edge of the bed, taking off the only thing he was wearing. The heels. Ludwig watched as Feli stood and walked to the bathroom.

Feli turned on the shower and walked over to the door to the closet. Suddenly he was grabbed from behind. An arm darped across his chest, the other wrapped around his waist. A moment of panic arose in him, until he heard the deep, soothing voice of his "attacker".

"Feli... Next time... I lead." Ludwig smirked and nipped at Feli's ear, then quietly pulled away. Feli shivered in anticipation, hoping next time would be soon. Very soon...

**That's it! Thank you, you sick perverts~! :D Had a lot of fun writing my first ever fanfic. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
